590
Barnabas and Julia worry about the return of Maggie's memory as Adam applies pressure to start the experiment that will result in the creation of a mate. Synopsis : While some sleep a quiet sleep in the great house of Collinwood, others of the Collins family face great danger. For in an old house on the estate, there is a mysterious secret laboratory, and in it, a doctor prepares for an experiment, which, if it succeeds, will save many lives. Barnabas races to the basement to tell Julia that Maggie remembers him as a vampire, which Julia had hypnotized her to forget (295). Julia says she can’t do anything due to the urgency of the experiment. Barnabas laments now paying the penalty for his first months at Collinwood and says he’ll silence Maggie if she won’t. Julia says it’s been "over a year" since the incident and it's unlikely that Maggie remembers anything. Willie recounts Maggie’s flashback memories. Julia finally realizes the gravity of the situation but isn’t sure how she can attend to the Maggie problem without endangering the experiment. Barnabas makes an executive decision, deciding he will be unable to focus on the experiment with Maggie’s memories running free. Barnabas thinks of a lie to tell Carolyn as Julia and Willie move to leave; Julia worries that that will frighten Carolyn, and then decides that’s good. Willie begs Barnabas to have Julia hypnotize Maggie to forget his kidnapping; Barnabas refuses. As Julia waits for Willie, Adam sneaks into the House and makes his typical threats. Julia is being held up by Adam when Willie arrives on the scene and calls to Barnabas. Adam thanks Willie for keeping Maggie from being the Life-Force in the Second Experiment. They try to explain the situation to Adam, and continue to make up new rules regarding the experiment, borrowing a page from Adam's book. Adam is not fooled and refuses to let them get away with it. Upstairs, Willie has retrieved a gun and points it at Adam. Barnabas and Julia try to reason with Willie; they remind him of what could happen to Barnabas if Willie kills Adam. Willie bluffs as Adam approaches; however it nearly affords Julia the opportunity to leave. Adam declares his mate will be the first one to leave, and he shall be the Second. Julia and Barnabas convince Adam that Willie can stay upstairs during the experiment. Barnabas sends Adam and Julia downstairs and tells Willie to go to the Mausoleum and hide out. Willie worries what he’ll say to Maggie and whether or not anyone’s looking for her. He tells Barnabas he feels sorry for her because of how bad Barnabas treated her in the past; Barnabas says the quote below. He sends Willie to Maggie with explicit instructions not to let her get away. In the basement, Julia tells Adam that it takes 15 minutes for the equipment to warm up. She tells Adam she's in charge and he will follow her orders in the lab; he wants reassurance about the success of the experiment. She tells him to clam up; he worries that Julia will poke his mate as she poked him. Julia tries to reason with Adam; why can she not hurt his mate, but she can hurt Carolyn? Giving up a Life-Force is painful, after all! Adam points out that he saved Carolyn’s life, which is why she’s helping. Adam thinks Julia's selling him a bill of goods because she doesn’t want to go through with the experiment. Barnabas is waiting until the last minute to check on Carolyn; there’s a problem with a gauge that Julia quickly remedies. Barnabas and Adam quibble about when Adam and his mate will leave; they both believe that his mate will be as Adam was when he came to life. Julia sends Barnabas to get Carolyn. Adam decides he will go get Carolyn and threatens that if Carolyn is hurt, he will hurt Barnabas and Julia "even more". Adam lusts for his mate, who is still bandaged. Julia refuses to remove the bandages because doing so will make her scarred like Adam. Adam looks forward to the success of the experiment. Memorable quotes : Barnabas (to Willie): Those days are gone, anyone who remembers them should forget them now. ---- : Adam: She will be beautiful. As beautiful as Carolyn. At last, I will have my Carolyn. ---- : Julia: I don't know what I dread more... seeing Maggie at the mausoleum, or seeing Carolyn here. ---- : Adam: For once, Barnabas is right; there must be no more problems. Dramatis personae * Jonathan Frid as Barnabas Collins * Grayson Hall as Julia Hoffman * John Karlen as Willie Loomis * Robert Rodan as Adam Background information and notes Production Story * TIMELINE: This is the sixth consecutive episode of the long night sequence that started in 585. Maggie hasn't remembered about Barnabas for almost a year. Bloopers and continuity errors * The dates in this episode can't make sense because 268 took place April 10, 1967, subsequent to the events of Maggie's kidnapping, and 463 took place April 3, 1968, at least two show-months ago with a conservative read of the clock. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 590 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Everyday - Episode 590 - This Old House Gallery ( }}) 590f.jpg|Barnabas' Lament 590g.jpg|Adam's Ultimatum 590w.jpg|Preparing the Experiment 0590